This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Installation of programs, patches and updates in all computers connected to analytical instrumentation in the laboratory. Other activities also include: (1) creation of system images, (2) control of data flow and file storage, (3) periodic data backups and (4) maintenance of the data archives.